Song of the Phoenix
by iluvreading
Summary: Lily James co start their 7 year at Hogwarts.What happens when the one u thought u knew the best has more to hide?what happens when NEWTs are no longer your biggest problem?And how what does this have to do with a penguinwatsit,not penguin its a phoenix
1. Chapter 1

AN: The name means something but you don't understand until later.

James matures a little before 6th year and asked Lily out less and professing his undying love and all that. About the middle of the year they actually became good friends. Don't get me wrong they still fought and James still loved Lily but how could you expect them not to fight they were both very opinionated and well liked to get they points across. Lily, her friends, and the marauders became very close friends.

Lily pulled her cart through the wall onto the platform smiling. She paused for a few seconds as it sunk in it was going to be her last time getting on the train to Hogwarts. She could feel her smile shrink. No she told her self non of this last times things. Noticing she was still in the way of the platform she started to had to the train.

She started to look for a compartment with her friends in it. After looking at most in the front she tried to look in the back.

She opened the door and there were her friends; Isabelle (Is) Katie, Emily, Hannah, and Abigail (Abby) fellow 7th years. They all stopped talking and looked up as she entered. Has she turned and shut the door something turned her around fast and pulled her into a big hug. Lily could help put grin at Abby's enthusiasm.

Abby was the tallest of the girls at 5'8 with thick brown hair that was six inches passed her shoulders and beautiful bright blue eyes that always seemed happy, but normally hidden by her grasses that she hated. Her least favorite feature she freckles scattered across her pale face. She had very exuberant personality and very, very boy crazy. She was the kind of person you silently stare at for thirty seconds and she would burst out laughing. She loved music (almost as much as she loved boys). She was an average student, but not the brightest or the most talented of there group. She's a half-and-half (as she likes to call it) her dad was a wizard and her mother a muggle. "So.. How was your summer?" She asked pulling back.

"Fine" was all she could say before she was pulled into the hugs of her other friends.

Is the second tallest, was Is. Born in the Philippines and moved to England when she was three. She had the Asian dark skin and almost black brown hair with very large brown eyes. She was very artistic, always drawing or doodling. Is was a pureblood. Is was the third most talented of the girls, but she worked as hard as Lily and made the second best grades. She was quiet and shy if she didn't know you, but if you were one of her close friends she could talk almost as much as Abby. She was also very good about reading people, which is what made her ask "really?" Because she know all about Lily's sister problems.

Katie was the second shortest and resented it, but she didn't complain. She had short just barley to her shoulders length dull brown hair and very light brown eyes that always gave away her. Katie was some times clueless about what was going on and it caused her to say the wrong thing at the wrong time quite often. But she was a good laugh and would stick up for you and made a great friend. Although smarter than Abby and worked almost as hard as Is she could never beat her three other friends when it came to grade. Katie was pureblood like Is and second cousins to James Potter, but they didn't really know each other until Hogwarts. Katie always had a easy small, she believed that if there was nothing to frown about then why not smile.

Hannah was the shortest barley 5 feet tall and sort of chubby. She had strawberry blonde hair and odd blue eye, odd because though very readable they seemed dead. Her emotions were very dramatic either very happy or mad never calm. She was a pureblood. She was very dependent on her friends most of the time, but when you needed her, she was always there. She works hard, not as hard as Is but she give it her all, but her grades are only ever the same as Katie. She was a total snob their first three years at Hogwarts, but after about the middle of their 4th year she parents got killed by Lord Voldemort they were all best friends.

Emily was the almost exactly Lily's height. She had long golden brown hair that fell to her waist if she didn't have it in a hair style of some sort, dark piercing brown eye that were very water even though her almost never cried. She was fairly dark skin almost olive skin. She was more of a natural at magic than Lily, but she didn't try. She was the biggest book worm. She read everything from wizard to muggel and everything in between. You couldn't count the amount of time Professor M. scolded and gave her a detention for reading in class. She was the funniest in the group, very sarcastic and teasing and most easy going, and an amazing liar, even Is' eye reading could tell if she was. Although her friend thought they understood her Lily always felt like was a closed book and no one was allowed in. She was a muggle born from America. She had perfect grammar which surprised her friends at first but every no and then some thing southern would slip. Emily was Lily's best friend because she could keep a secret, hated gossip, she could make you laugh no matter what, you just felt comfortable around her, and most importantly to Lily she understood. Like Lily she was the only one of her siblings to be a witch, she was one of four. Also like Lily her younger sister hated her for it. So maybe it was understanding that told her not to ask.

"Yeah," Lily said a little more convincingly as she took her set. Although Is didn't believe her a look from Emily silenced her. Lily mouthed a 'thank you' to Emily. She nodded.

"Girls" Abby said deciding that they were in need of a subject change. "What are you ready for our final year at Hogwarts?"

Two yes's and three no's filled the compartment. Everyone laughed.

They were interrupted by the door flying open.

And there stood non other than Sirius Black himself. "Prongs, I think I've gone bonkers there are six veelas in here." Sirius said to James how just appeared behind him. "Who are you and what have you done with our ugly friends?" He asked pointing at the girls.

"Why silly Sirius, we haven't done any thing to James he is standing right next to you." Countered Emily. Everyone laughed even James.

"Its kind of redundant; silly, serious." Katie said.

Emily shook her head. Katie didn't get it. "Your not suppose to explain the joke Katie."

"So where are Remus and Peter?" Is asked.

"Actually we were looking for them when we came here, we thought they were with you." Said James.

"Come on lets go looking for them." Lily suggested. Then a loud laugh filled the compartment. Everyone looked to see Emily doubled over with laughter. Sirius gave Lily a has-she-gone-crazy look. Lily just shrugged.

Like always when Emily laughed Is did, she was most vulnerable to Emily's contagious laugh. Soon everyone was laughing, still no one seemed to know why.

Emily whipped a tear away from her eye, because she started to cry from laughter and took a couple deep breathes. She reached her hand into her pocket and got out a chocolate frog. "Here you go Sirius." Handing him on of the frogs.

Everyone else looked at her suspiciously, but Sirius how never mistrusted a piece of candy a day in his life popped it into his mouth. Or tried to. It jumped onto his head and messed up his trade mark hair.

"EEEEEEw" he screamed. Everyone else laughed. Hannah how seemed to have gotten bored with the joke or took pity on Sirius went over to him and got the frog off his head and handed to Emily. Emily stopped laughing to everyone surprise and grapped her wanted out of her other pocket. Her eyes turned purple as her muttered incantation at the toad. Suddenly Remus was standing in front of them laughing. Soon joined by Emily and everyone else. Sirius just pouted in .

"You have to admit I had you there Sirius." Said Emily, how was sitting on the floor, because she fell laughing.

"Yeah b-but you had a marauder with you." He tried to make an excuse.

"Yes, but she made the plan I just agreed to getting turned into a frog." He corrected as he heed out his hand to help Emily up.

"I was surprised you agreed. What if you were stuck a frog until we found Prof. M.?" She questioned and took his hand. He just laughed.

"Next to James you're the best at Transfiguration in our year."

"Na uh, you beat me on finals last year."

"Yeah, but you didn't study."

"I never study," she said sounding like a two year old. "And even if I did you still would have beaten me."

Remus opened his mouth to answer, but Katie ran over him. "Give up now, Emily always wins the argument." Emily smiled big with her eyes squeezed shut.

No one argued with that.

"That still doesn't explain where Peter is." Is wondered.

"Actually I haven't seen him. Have ya'll?" Emily asked.

Everyone laughed at her Southern accent. Emily stuck her chin up in the air. "Your are just jealous. Actually it's kind of funny see as I was born a Yankee." Everyone gave her a blank look. Of course they don't know what a Yankee is, she thought. The thought made her laugh. Well, that and their blank stares. Then remembering. "Hey, Lily, aren't you suppose to go to the heads compartment and meet the prefects?"

God, sometimes I think she's a mind reader or something, thought Lily. "Yeah, thanks for reminding me." She said as she rushed out the compartment door.

"Wait Lily," Called James. Lily stopped, but didn't turn.

"Yeah?"

"I have to go too." He said proudly pointing to his head boy bag.

"Well, congratulations, James." She said giving him a quick friendly hug.

Just then a 3rd year from Hufflepuff came out of her compartment and stared at the odd scene in the hall way. "Lily Evans and James Potter are going out." she said slightly baffled.

Lily pulled back and chuckled, slightly blushing, but sense she is a red head she was use to it and knew how to hide it. She bent down and whispered into the girl's ear and she laughed with her. And went back to her compartment.

"What did you say?" Asked James slightly worried.

"' He wishes'" She said through her laughter.

James gripped his heart and mad a hurt look as a joke. Making Lily laugh harder. But truthfully it did hurt, he really did wish that. They started walking again. Lily remembering some thing said, "Hey where's Remus?"

"Oh, he's telling the 5th year prefects where the compartment is."

"Good," was all she could say. "So how was your summer?"

James thought of a word that could sum up his boring, quitchid full summer. "Fine," he finally answered feeling lame just saying it. "So, how was your summer?"

Lily's face fell a little at the question, "same old." She lied.

They had reached the prefects compartment. James opened and held the door open for Lily. Lily smiled and said "thank you." James gave a little bow. She chuckled.

She entered the room and went into Head girl, leader mode reciting the speak she heard every year from the head girl and boy, with the occasional impute of James. Passing out patrolling schedules as the prefects left, she sighed. James gave her a questioning look. "It's going to be a long year."

James nodded in agreement. They turned to leave. They were half way down the hall way when they heard a huge bang.

Lily sighed, "how much you want to bet that come from our compartment?" James laughed.

AN: I really wana no wat you think about the plot idea and the characters. Please Review.


	2. Chocolate, Feasts, And Tinker Bell

"What the hell Sirius!" They heard Emily scream from down the hall. 

Lily rolled her eyes and took off down the hallway. James fallowing Lily example spend down the hall, but having longer legs and more athletic than her he soon passed her. As Lily got to their compartment see saw Sirius upside down floating in the air Emily's wand pointed at him with an angry expression on her face. James was caught between trying to get Emily to put Sirius down and laughing at the scene. Everyone else was either laughing or in shock.

"Falks put Sirius down now!" Lily ordered.

"No," she said calmly almost simply. Lily giving up on trying to pros wade her to put him down turned about to ask why Emily was holding Sirius in the air when James asked. "What you aren't going to threaten her or convince her or something." Suggesting to do one of the thing she would have down if it were any other student at Hogwarts.

"Have you ever tried to threaten or bribe Emily?" James shock his head. "Lets just say it doesn't work in the least and if I want to convince her to put in on the ground again I have to know what he did." She turned her attention back to their friends. "What did he do now?"

"Well Snivelers came insulted us and ran off. And as he was leaving Padfoot throw a hex at him and it hit Emily and she hit her head into the down shattering the glass." Remus explained.

James and Lily both looked at the door. It was in fact broken. James turned and asked, "Emily are you ok that must of hurt?" Lily looked and saw James was right; Emily had a big cut in her forehead that was bleeding down her face, although you could tell by the look in her face.

"Fawks put him down so Mikie can fix the cut." Isabelle was training to be a healer.

"Not until Sirius says he's sorry." She said calmly. She didn't sound in pain, they noticed.

"It was an accident, why should I say sorry for trying to hit Scum ball?" Sirius ranted loudly.

"Because your spell hit her not 'Scum ball'." Reasoned Remus.

"Fine, whatever. I'm sorry. You happy now?"

"No, not really. I could use a piece of chocolate." Said Emily placing Sirius on the ground. "Has any one seen my jacket?"

"Yeah, it's over here." Hannah pointed to the far corner of the compartment. "Fawks, you are really random some times you know that."

"No you twit, my chocolate is in my jacket pocket, duh." Proclaimed an impatient Emily pulling out a HUGE bar of chocolate.

"Fawks get over here already. Mikie as to fix that cut of your's." Said an impatient Lily. Emily walked over and sat in the seat next to Isabelle. Is grabbed her want and muttered an incantation. Slowly Emily's cut closed up and disappeared.

"Thanks Mikie" Emily said as she got up and walked over to Hannah. "I am sorry for calling you a twit, but you know how it is when some one hexes you into a glass door before you've had you chocolate." Hannah and soon everyone laughed.

They hold deal seemed to be forgotten and everyone was soon doing their own thing; Remus, James, and Abby started a exploding snaps game. Emily and Lily were both reading. Katie and Sirius went to find to snack trolley. And Isabelle and Hannah were discussing their summers.

James was looking at the game he was soon going to win, when the door to the compartment opened. He looked up just to see Katie and Sirius return. Then went back to the game about to move. All of a sudden something banged into his head causing the snaps to explode. "What?" he shouted at Sirius who made an innocent face and pointed at Katie.

James rolled his eyes just to get hit again. "Stop that!"

"Yeah Katie go-." Sirius also got hit. Isabelle and Hannah stopped their conversation and began to laugh. Abby was literally rolling on the floor laughing. Lily and Remus just rolled their eyes. Emily chuckled quietly not even looking up from her book.

"No seriously who is throwin-" James was interrupted by another piece of candy hitting him in the back of the head. Abby's laughter got even louder only to get hit.

"Katie really stop-" Open fire on everyone.

"Its- not- me" she said between blows.

"EMILY!" screamed Lily.

"Yes," she said as she put down her book and stared back at Lily's deathly glare. James and Sirius were surprised that she could look strait into Lily's glares with out flinching, as both of them had reserved them many times.

"Please, stop now." Lily said with much more courtesy than she would have given any of the marauders if it had been them.

"Ok," she replied with a large grin on her face. And for the second time this train ride she took out her wand. With a quick swish and flick the candy stopped pounding into people's heads. Sirius bent down and picked up one of the pieces that had hit him and ate it.

"Sirius you are so gross." complained Hannah as Remus nodded his head in agreement. Emily had already went back to her book. Isabelle got out her sketch pad as Abby watched. James and Sirius had another candy war. Katie looked at out the window and already started to zone out. Everything was back to normal and the rest of the train ride went without many more problems.

When they finally arrived Lily and James hurried to help everyone get off the train. When the lest finally joined them, the first years were just getting called over by Hagrid. Upon seeing him Lily and Emily ran over.

"Lily, 'mily" He pulled them into a huge bar hug.

"Good to see you too Hagrid, but- can't - breathe."

"Oh, sorry." he said releasing them. "Lily Hear Girl I see good for you." (A/N sorry I said speek Hagrid to save my life)

Lily blushed. And muttered a 'thank you'. "Ok, see ya both at 'da castle." The girls nodded. "First years this way!" they heard him yell before heading over to the carriages. They both smiled remembering their first time at Hogwarts. Both being muggle born they did not know what do expect. Lily remembered meeting Emily on the train and how relieved she felt that she wasn't the only one that didn't know what was going to happen.

Lily POV

I stepped off of the train and looked up at the castle it was so ominous and uninviting but the light in the window were so contradicting. The outside was cold, stone, and had a dead feeling while the inside was warm, comforting, and jolly felling. It was so intimidating. I could feel fear start to swell up in my chest. I started to even question if I even belonged here.

I looked over at Emily how stood next to me. The smile on Emily's face did not help suppress my fear, but it did intrigue me. What makes her so calm? In fact that question bugged her for years as Emily was always calm, amused actually, when put in a situation that would scare most sane people.

"First Years this way," The furry large men directed. He was smiling but still looked very scary. Emily turned away from the castle and nudged me forward encouraging her to keep going. Emily was always there to give me that extra push. I sighed deeply and started towards the odd tall man with the lantern. You wanted to come here remember, I told my self.

3rd person POV

Emily saw Katie going to a carriage with her fellow Ravenclaw Melissa and Katie's brother Jasper that was in Gryffindor. Melissa like Jasper, and of course Jasper like Melissa, but she was too shy to say any thing. And Jasper being Jasper thought he would get rejected, so another perfect match, Emily know, Katie was scheming to get together. Hannah had found the other Emily and they headed to a different carriage with Abby and Isabelle. So that left Lily, the marauders and herself.

Lily seemed to also notices this and looked over at Emily. They both made a god-please-help-us look. And then started towards a carriage.

The boys were already in when they finally reached it. Remus reached down and helped them up. It was rather crowed all five of them. Emily glared at Lily how sat spaciously on the opposite bench from her with Remus. Lily chuckled and said, "you snooze you lose." Emily's eyes narrowed. Suddenly her whole face lit up with an idea.

"Sirius could you do me a favor?" she said in the sweetest voice she could do without being sincere.

Curious Sirius agree. "Sure, what?" Stupid Sirius, Lily thought. Lily know what ever Emily planned it was either funny or hurtful or most likely both.

Emily leaned over and whispered in his ear. Sirius bark a laugh loudly. "Your dialogical"

"Thank you." Sirius got up and grasped Lily's hand pulling her off the bence ignoring her yelp of protest. Emily slid into her unoccupied set, while Sirius pushed Lily into James's lap. Sirius, Emily, and Remus laughed loudly as Lily blushed and James smiled. Lily finally got out of James' lap and slid into the set between James and Sirius. After a second of thought she stuck out her hand to Remus. He didn't know what she wanted so warily put his hand out to her. She grasped his firmly and pulled him out of his set and onto James' lap. So she could set comfortably next to Emily. James definitely liked the pervious occupier better then his current one and push Remus off his lap amd onto the floor. Emily turned and high-fived Lily as Remus got off the ground and sat back down on the bench. The game continued like this until Lily nearly cursed Sirius when he refused get out of her lap.

When they finally arrived it had started to rain. Remus conjured a very large umbrella that they all could fit under. They started to head up towards the castle when she noticed Emily was walking in a different direction, She called out to her, "Where are you going Fawks?"

"I'm giving the thestrals a treat. Duh." She explained reaching deep into her rope pocket.

"A what?" Sirius asked baffled.

Emily opened her mouth to answer, but James ran over her. "A horse like creator that only people that has seen some one die can see." His voice was dark as he started out at the horse like things. Lily looked in the same direction, but could not see any thing.

"Oh we learned about those thing a couple years ago didn't we?"

"So you were actually paying attention." Lily teased Sirius. Remus laughed and got an evil glare from Sirius, which only made him laugh harder.

"You see them too." Emily stated not asked James, turn the attention back to him.

"Yeah." he answered quietly looking downward into space. Emily just nodded and petted what looked to be air.

"Come on Emily you'll catch a cold in the rain like that." Lily insisted to Emily. Emily only rolled her eyes and went towards them and the castle.

When they got to the Gryffindor table Abby, Isabelle and Hannah were already sitting there with Emily Pierce. Emily Pierce was called Emily most of the time while Emily Johnson was called by Fawks when it came to friends. Teachers…well it could get very, very confusing. Emily P. had short dirty blond hair, and green eyes. She and Hannah were very close. Emily could be very short tempered and could easily take offence making her hard to share a room with. But she also would stand up for you no matter what and know how to keep a secret. They took the sets by them and waited for the sorting to begin.

"Arg, give me food, give me food." Sirius started to chant.

"Shut it!" snapped Lily. James laughed and Remus rolled his eyes. Emily had already started to talk to Abby. Sirius pouted.

"Anderson, Jason."

"Ravenclaw." loud applause. And so on……

"Welcome new students and welcome back to the old. This is the start of a new year at Hogwarts and want you all to make the best of it. I have but a few words to say be for begin the feast; pickle, marshmallow, flabbergasted." (**A/N ok I know bad speach and they were very horribly chosen words, but I couldn't think of any thing sorry)** And with that food appeared on the golden plate in front of them.

James started to pill the food onto his plate while Sirius' didn't even reach his plate before landing it into his mouth. Lily, Emily and Remus said "Ew" at almost the same time. Fifteen minutes into the feast Isabelle interrupted everyone conversation. "Look its Peter." She pointed to the portly boy setting half in shadow at the other end of the table.

"I wonder why we didn't see him on the train," James thought out loud.

"IDK." answered Abby. Emily groaned, she hated it when people talked in AIM.

"Maybe……ok I have nothing. Lily?" Isabelle seemed to hope Lily would know a good reason for this strange occurrence.

She rolled her eyes. "Why don't you ask him?" she slightly exasperated. Some times her friends had no common sense at all.

"Aw but Lily I had the best idea of what it could be. It involved pirates, and mermaids, and of course Tinker Bell." No matter what happened Emily found the need to tell a joke.

"What are pirates?"

"What relevance does that have to Peter?" Lily was once again annoyed.

"Duh, Peter Pan."

"Peter's last name isn't Pan." Emily smacked Sirius on the back of his head. "Hey, what was that for?"

"I didn't feel like smacking my own head so I smacked your's." Emily acted like she was explaining why not to eat paste to a two year old.

"James we have some very strange friends." Lily said.

He laughed. "Yes we do."

"But that's why you love us." Explained Sirius.

"Sirius did any one ever tell you that you are very scary."

Sirius made a loud fake gasp, "why Lily you hurt me deeply,"

"Good." Said not only Lily but James as well. Emily could not help but laugh at them with everyone else. Lily blushed and she and James gown in on the laughter.

It was going to be one strange year.

(A/N I am sorry it has been awile but I am trying to be better please review bye)


End file.
